Cavaliere
Cavaliere is one of Dante's Devil Arms in Devil May Cry 5. It is acquired after defeating Cavaliere Angelo in Mission 11: Reason. Development The development team wanted to implement a motorcycle as a weapon in the series for a long time,『DMC5』開発者インタビューでダンテの新武器“キャバリエーレ”と“バルログ”の特徴に迫る - Dengeki Online with them having tried to implement such a weapon as early as Devil May Cry 2.[[:File:Famitsu September 27, 2018 page1.jpg|Famitsu interview - (translated) Itsuno: "We tried to implement a bike weapon in『DMC2』"]] In a Dengeki Online interview, it was stated that the Cavaliere originated as a drawing of a motorcycle made by a member of the development team, which director Hideaki Itsuno found cool. During a special livestream meant to promote the Nintendo Switch version of Devil May Cry 3, Itsuno stated that when the team were thinking of which weapons to add in to Devil May Cry 5 this time, they immediately thought that now it is the time to make a motorcycle weapon, but they were not exactly sure how to implement it. When the developer in question drew the Cavaliere split, it was at that moment that the team knew this was the weapon they wanted. One of unrealized ideas (for Devil May Cry 2) included a special Devil form that Dante would take putting the motorcycle on his back and using it as a weapon. Later, during Devil May Cry 3 development, the team wanted to make Lady's motorcycle a weapon, traces of this can be seen when Dante used her motorcycle as a weapon in a cutscene.Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition (Switch) - Bloody Palace Co-op Showcase A "design philosophy" of the team when they try to create such weapons is the question of "What does a teenage boy thinks is cool?", example of this is the concept behind the Nevan Devil Arm, which is essentially a guitar. Another such weapon which the team had wanted to implement in the series for a long time is a saxophone. At the 2018 Tokyo Game Show, multiple concept arts of the Cavaliere were shown during the Devil May Cry 5 panel, one of them displayed text which indicates that the motorcycle was originally called the "Emperor" and would have been used by Nero.DMC5 Cavaliere Concept art1.jpg Appearance Cavaliere is a black motorcycle created from a fusion of a normal motorcycle and sections of Cavaliere Angelo's demonic metal armor, with a front faring that resembles Cavaliere Angelo's helmet, bat wing-like decorative extensions to the side faring and double-sided serrated blades extending from the point where the front fork meets the wheel. The Cavaliere R version uses the same design, only with red as its main color. For its melee form, the handlebars slide to the spot where the gas tank meets the seat and the motorcycle splits in half. The tires then open up into large spiked buzzsaws. While Cavaliere is equipped as the active weapon, Dante wears a pair of googles around his neck, which seems to be the same model used by Lady. In his Devil Trigger form, Dante puts them over his eyes. File ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/dante.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Dante] :A heavyweight weapon born of materials infused with demonic power. Lay on the pain with its spinning wheels in motorbike form, or heft it around by the handlebars as a pair of massive twin swords. :Dante can even attack from the driver's seat. :The bladed wheels and sharp ram-like protrusions grind demons to bits. ;Cavaliere R DLC description[https://store.steampowered.com/app/941961/Devil_May_Cry_5__Cavaliere_R/ Devil May Cry 5 - Cavaliere R on Steam] :A version of the Cavaliere weapon Dante acquires, which has been customized by Nico for Dante's use. Its instantaneous output has been increased, and its appearance matches Dante's thematic color. Can be used in-game after acquiring the Cavaliere. ;Nico's Weapon Report - Cavaliere :I gotta tell ya, of all of Dante's Devil Arms, this one really butters my biscuit. :This is what happens when you jam together a bunch of broken armor with a broken down hog. I tell ya I tried digging around under the hood myself, but I still have no dang clue how this thing works. :Hell, I even asked the man himself about it, but even Dante couldn't explain how he put this damn freak show together. :I mean come on a chopper that turns into a sword? Heh, makes the Red Queen look like standard issue. Gameplay Cavaliere is a motorcycle that can be split up into a pair of giant buzzsaws. The weapon's attacks are slow but deal high damage while covering a wide area. Central to Cavaliere is the "Gear Wheel" mechanic. This activates when Dante strikes an enemy with most of Cavaliere's attacks: the saw will crackle with energy during a specific part of its attack animations. Pressing a button during this will perform "Low Gear" which provides a minor damage boost, but waiting for the inner surface of the wheels to glow will trigger "Top Gear," while perfect timing will cause "Overtop Gear." These two states increase the speed and power of Cavaliere's next attack, indicated by the glow on Cavaliere's blades changing color. Its motorcycle form can also be used as a weapon with Swordmaster. Dante rides the motorcycle, performing doughnuts, wheelies, ramming it into the enemy. Cavaliere R is a DLC alternative variant which features a new Swordmaster move, with the tradeoff of less effective "super armor" than the basic version. It can only be equipped after Dante acquires the regular Cavaliere: normally the player must choose to equip one or the other, though with the "Irregular Full Custom" skill unlocked after defeating Son of Sparda mode Dante can equip both at once. As a DLC weapon, Cavaliere R cannot be used in Bloody Palace mode: if the player tries a warning will appear, and if they disregard it they will start with Cavaliere R removed from their equipped weapons. Moveset Standard= |-| Swordmaster= Trivia The Cavaliere is featured in Dante's Nendoroid figure. References Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons